Dark Rights Draft one
by ThePenguinMaster10
Summary: Meet my team,the team of three who are always up for a whatever however,they are up for a more difficult challenge,getting rights back,getting what is right.I have got so many ideas from school and my friend popcorn-wolf-10
1. Strange request

When you feel an evil presence waking,on the verge of nightfall, when darkness rules the ground, and danger is sure not to be . Make sure that you take cover where ever that may be with eyes widened to look out for all that may appear as day becomes need armor so keep with you torch light and keep it as your going to need it. Look on the sides to be sure not to forget to grab your weapon in your hand and be prepared to swing it sure to convince monsters your a threat,so swing your sword like a monkey from a vine as if there is no tomorrow no matter what you do not forget that you need to be sure anything could surprise you...

That is what had happened to "End." a group of three in the land of Terraria ,who fought,built and lived together there names where Elliot,Noah and Darby they are an inspiration to of the young and learning. Darby found life hard in the trio hardest as she was the only girl and from time to time she wished for female company rather than the Nurse or Dryad,she appeared solitary but also found this to be a gift working with these two boys was the start of this story it is night-time so we will start there,well when we start prepare here we go,so the trio headed for work of the job of End was to protect the land under command of the Underworld ruler and King who in every new update rules where wrote by him,King Flare and set into the lives of Elliot,Noah and Darby,they are mostly happy with changes made as they where for the best.

However some features are not appreciated by all,whether it is a weapon or building that is new,players all have this update and think different of it,this one was making axes unavailable and making weapon damage lower came a shock to all but mostly Darby she is a bow master who is not bad with a sword,Elliot and Noah both had there weapons which had different classes to Elliot magic and Noah with his favorite was up and it wasn't right. They went,it was there quest to go the Underworld.


	2. Setting of

Questing down would be a hard task,but our trio where aware of this,it was a risk they where prepared for so the gang dashed rapidly like fighter planes to the nearest open cave gripping their weapons Elliot and his shining titanium sword,Noah and his newest weapon the magic Betsy's wrath and finally Darby tightly clenching her Pulse bow.

"I think I have enough arrows."Darby told them

"That is good."Both Elliot and Noah agreed as the wind shifted silence came and no words where spoke for a long time and it was crucial for thinking plans ready for there time like bombs ready to explode they charged getting closer to there overall goal sighting it they headed towards a chest made of gold containing iron and silver, and an enchanted boomerang was there for Noah although he does not need ventured on at there pit-stop they had arrived.

"Finally we are at are base from when we fought the wall of flesh."Noah had noticed.

"Oh yeah."Both agreed.

"It seems quite wrong how King flare hates guests."Darby remembered making a point that made the trip seem pointless they would still do it this was unfair.

It was against player rights to have the main point of the game and ability to become stronger to fight bosses easier,but deleting weapons and ores was wrong decreasing damage was another thing.

This was wrong...and no one should stand for this but people have to,but End want to stop it as a sight of the Underworld and lava pools which I would hate to swim in,there was something roaring in the there was not just one there was about twenty skeletons, but they had tried to try to run and get more space as they had only like ten blocks to stand on in total Elliot and Noah managed to get back from the hole. They kept patrol for some slime's who had came out as well the skeletons from the shadows.

"Elliot,Noah."She screamed "Help me."

"we are to crowded by slime's."Elliot told her.

Darby was alone,Elliot had Noah,but they where all surrounded...


	3. Trapped by mobs

Escaping from this situation could be easy for Elliot and Noah,but it was much harder with the down grade of there they still managed despite this they completed there task quite forgetting Darby bow and arrow queen she had almost no chance her best sword was iron and that was at home however to your surprise she managed to block the monster entrance,firing close up had no help.

A quick swing of a sword ,fast as a lightning bolt,the one who killed them was Elliot it was a hero to the rescue!The reason for Darby's disability to get out,was she lost her weapon,in the void like depth of her played his part as well as he decided it was time for him to craft an strange weapon for him,he made a sword for a campaign.

"Darby 'got y' a gift."Noah handed a cobalt sword to her made of his leftover cobalt and something's from the base.

"This is it we are doing this are n't we."Noah asked in case by narrow chance they changed there mind.

"Back to the base for now we deserve a break."Darby added before an interruption from Noah "and to grab resources remember."

"We will make sure to forget nothing."Elliot remarked.

A long while later they decided to settle smelt ores and decide there next move and the way we will do it...

Whispering like spirits in sleep Darby muttered some words to calm her everlasting nerves " we will do this we can stay safe."sending worry to the two boys sat closely by her whispered many more phrases.

"wake up Darby I don't understand."The nervous Elliot spoke to her with no answer.

"Just leave it."Declared Noah "It will be fine tomorrow."

So why did they stay was a question they considered?The answer is unknown to them as they where probably just drowsy and unsteady.

Where where they heading to as the underworld was a far push they would need to look out for lava infested pools and fire burnt buildings with a stench of coal.

Well that is exactly where they would go the next morning as sharp on eight am as they would prepare and leave for the underworld for what they need but when there they still need to find him,the knew this would be one of the harder tasks as well as speaking to King they will hopefully get what they deserve.


	4. Entering Evil

So the topography of End is currently they are checking through what armor and weapons they to hurry away to the underworld.

When they arrived at the hideous underworld there was a booming echo of yelling spread across the dusty war surviving soldiers they staggered past the melancholy,crestfallen underworld however any form of smile seemed unnecessary at the time.

"I don't get it,why on earth is this place so gloomy and downcast."Darby questioned expecting a sensible answer.

"I see what you mean."Elliot remarked

"You know I have a bad feel about this." He said this although Noah didn't want to alarm his valued teammates.

Elliot's P.O.V: Step three steps and close your eyes-beware of whatever you see-Imagine you are in an obsidian filled lava covered underground is unusual and abandoned as if it was left to are entering a dark peacefulness a joyful evil...


	5. Dropping in

Elliot's P.O.V:I have warned you...

But I have not told you about the you might call them something else:a tumble,fall,trip,topple,slope,depth,deepness...whatever you call it,it's one thing,BAD...

Narration:Here we start as Elliot told us they are at "The Drop."however dramatic this may seem they can get around why would me and Elliot emphasize the drop if it was nothing-warning take a guess here-NO.

Noah:It was my fault all my fault.

Darby:It was all our fault.

We all ran like the world wasn't there,faster than a rocket,right to the edge.

N/C (new character) I was behind you all hiding in the shadows watching-I was scared something would go wrong-then I bashed Noah down;Elliot fell and grazed his knee.

Darby:what about me?

I collapsed in shock of the .

N/C:Yeah the force was stronger than hulk and the scar looked incredibly painful Darby.

Darby:It was you should be careful.

Elliot:Noah how was it your fault...

Noah:I was looking over the edge.

Darby:Explain why you where there and intro your self.

N/C:Okay then I am Tyler and I was there to to join END and I thought we could be other reason my Mum.


End file.
